The goal of the Vector Core is to ensure that Center members have access to the latest and the best in vector technology they need to research the roles of specific genes in cancer. Services include consultation, production of new adenovirus, amplification and purification of existing adenovirus, production and purification of rAAV, and production of retrovirus vectors. The Core is led by Dr. R. Jude Samulski, Faculty Director and Dr. Xiaohuai Zhou, Facility Director. The Core adds value to the Center by providing members access to our standard services as well as the latest vector technologies made available through our own efforts. Some of our recent contributions in the gene delivery field are: production of Clinical grade vectors, invection of AAV alternate serotype vectors, and invention of self complementary AAV vectors for high-efficiency transduction. Highlights of research supported by the Core include: 1) Dr. Baldwin and Dr. Cance used adenovirus encoding carboxyl-terminal domain of FAK to induce the apoptosis of breast cancer cells. Dr. Baldwin also used adenovirus encoding IkappaB super-repressor to render tumor cells more susceptible to chemotherapy and radiation treatment. 2) Dr. Brenner and Dr. Lemasters used tAd dominant negative TRAF2, NIKdn, IKKldn, IKK2dn, and IkappaBsr in the elucidation of an apoptotic pathway in hepatoma cells. Future plans for the Core include the implementation of producer cell technology for rAAV production.